Decision
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Edward meets somebody who's mother is also sick with an incurable disease. Bad summary. The back of Ed's coat appeared before me, and I heard Ed scream. In a matter of second he was down and I was speechless. Please read and review, rated T just to be safe. May become multi chapter depending on your response.


**Hi guys! I know I know I promised to update Nightmare and Saved but THIS goes out to Freedom Dancer so I can smear your laughter in your face!**

**HAHAHA WHO'S LAUGHIN NOW!?**

**Ahem. This may become multi-chaptered, again only if you guys like it. This is in an OC's POV her name is Kara Rose Mikazuki. Description: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes. Short. *grins evily * **

**Should this become multi-chaptered there will be Ed/Kara Romance, Ed/Roy Parentalness here and there in dabs. **

**Please Read and Review! I've never posted an OC before so imput is nice!**

_**Decision**_

I was sacrificing everything. All of my pain. All of my suffering, right here, right now.

My transmutation circle was completed all I had to do was touch its chalk line and this would all be over.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever was going to happen, heaven, hell, gate, darkness. Whatever was awaiting me I was ready.

I knelt down, slamming my hands against the floor causing an explosion of red and blue to circle around me.

"KARA!"

I heard the voice, recognizing it instantly. But it was faint… probably only a figment of my imagination. Ed wasn't coming for me. It's not like I had anybody else too. My father is gone, and my mother…

Mother, she was the reason I was doing this. I was ending her pain, he suffering as well. She probably won't even remember I exist if this works. I'll make sure of it.

The lights faded, my alchemy stopped before it even got a chance to start.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kara?" Ed asked.

I looked up at him, then down at the ground, he'd cracked the ground, my circle now broken.

Useless.

"I'm trying to do some good. I've researched this enough Ed, I'm ready to take action and help!" I yelled half-heartedly back.

"You don't have a clue what you're doing!" Ed argued back.

"I'm saving my mother Ed, something you couldn't do!" I buried my face in my hands; my body slumping between my legs until my but hit the cold concrete floor.

"Don't say that." Ed shook his head, "There wasn't anything I could do to help my mom. But this…. This isn't the way to help her. Your mom wouldn't want this-"

"What do YOU know of my mother!?" I yelled, jerking my head up from my hands. Tears were already starting to stream down my face.

"NO mother wishes to see their children die for their own sakes! Not one!" Ed yelled back, his own emotions were starting to show in his voice, despite the fact he was trying to cover them up.

My eye's widened, my breath catching in my throat as realization hit me.

"How would you feel if someone you loved, cared about sacrificed themselves for you!?" He pressed.

I knew that he knew what it was like for that to happen. I must look pretty selfish sitting here like I am right now.

Tears overflowed, and I cried.

I felt his cold automail hand rest against my back; looking up I could see everything he was feeling in his eyes. They told a lot, those golden eyes did…. But it was the fact nobody was listening that defeated their purpose.

I knew I'd gone out of line, "Ed I'm sorry." I said once I'd managed to stop crying.

"Its ok, if I still had mom was trying to save I can't say I do anything differently. But its not the way to go I promise. The gate doesn't do anything but destroy and take. Nothing good will come from that." He pulled me to my feet, "So we'll just have to come up with another way alright?"

"I smiled as I rubbed my face against my sleeve, "Yeah, right." I nodded.

"Good let's get out of here." He turned towards the door, his automail hand holding mine tightly but somehow the metal didn't hurt. How did he know how hard to grab without hurting me?

I was deep in thought, and didn't notice when he'd stopped; I bumped into his shoulder, "Ed what're you-?"

"Shh." He didn't look back at me, but brought a flesh finger up to his lips. He was listening intently to something, I was missing.

I started to say something when I was shoved backwards and Ed was heading in toe to toe with Envy.

"Ed!" I yelled scrambling to my feet.

"Get out of here Kara!" he yelled, a spear already transmuted in his hands.

"Why are you so concerned for her Pipsqueak?!" Envy yelled.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled racing towards him.

Envy dodged and blocked Ed's attack, the spear clanking to the floor out of Ed's reach.

"Your mind isn't where it's supposed to be Fullmetal, instead of making me a philosophers stone you're busy worrying about that filthy wench and her poor deceased mother." Envy snarled with a smirk.

Ed stopped, and I fell to my knees, "That's right girly, while you were trying to save mommy she was busy dying in Central Hospital. Don't you wish now you'd stayed there instead?"

"He's lying Kara your mother is fine." Ed said, keeping his eyes locked on his enemy.

"And how would you know?" Envy asked.

"Because I saw her just less than 30 minutes ago. I have guards stationed there, I would know if something…." Ed shook his head, "I don't have to explain myself to you." He clapped his hands, blue alchemic light shooting towards Envy.

Envy dodged again fine then maybe I'll just get rid of the entire problem right now!" he yelled!

I was unsure of how it happened. The spear was now coming towards me, and I couldn't move. My body was like lead, and my mind screamed at myself to move.

The back of Ed's coat appeared before me, and I heard Ed scream.

In a matter of second he was down and I was speechless.

Envy growled, "Now see what you did girl?!" he yelled charging towards me.

My heart was racing, beating so hard I thought it was going to come right out of my chest.

I laid my hands on Ed's shoulder and bent my head down just waiting for Envy to come kill me.

BANG!

I looked up, Colonel Roy Mustang standing tall above me.

Several rounds were fired at Envy from behind me and Mustang snapped once or twice for good measure. Envy ran, retreating up from the ceiling where he'd come from.

Ed had known where he was before I even had a clue, he saved me- again.

"Mustang!" I choked out, "Ed's hurt!"

Roy turned around, his black coat following him as he did so, "Get the medic stat!" He ordered to an MP behind me.

Someone yelled Sir, but I didn't care about what was going on around me, I was worried about Ed- nothing else.

"What happened here?" Mustang asked me once the medic was taking care of Ed.

"I was…." I couldn't even live up to what I'd started to do before Ed had stopped me.

"What?" Roy pressed.

"Can we just go follow Ed to the hospital, we can talk about this later?" I asked hopeful that he wouldn't make me answer now.

After thinking it over for a minute Roy nodded, "Fine. Let's go."

I tried a smile but whatever it turned out to be probably wasn't.

I was sitting by Edwards bed when he woke up, bleary gold orbs looking my way, "You're ok." He said weakly.

I wasn't entirely sure if that was a question of, "You ok?" or a statement of, "You're ok." So I answered with a simple, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks Ed for you know, what you did for me."

I couldn't help but feel like an idiot with a response like that.

Ed smiled, I could tell the medicine was still pulling him towards sleep.

He bent his arm up at his elbow and ran his warm hand across my cheek, "Its ok, I'm a peoples hero right? Couldn't let my only heroine get hurt now could I?" he gave a dry laugh.

"Oh." I blushed, "Are you thirsty? Let me get you some water." I stood and started to walk away.

His hand caught my arm and I fell back, stopping myself right above his face, "Sorry." I muttered sheepishly.

He barely shook his head no, and I leaned down closer, anticipating he was going to speak.

He brushed his lips against mine, but was too weak to go any further.

He relaxed into his pillow, too exhausted to move any more.

Ed was almost asleep although I don't see how- he must've heard my heart pounding in my chest.

I gently kissed his lips, "Good night, Hero." I said feeling like the cheesiest person in the world.

He smiled, his eyes slipping shut as he fell into a peaceful drug induced sleep.

**Aww seeeeee that was cute right? It was rushed because I want to know if you guys like it before I go putting a lot of time in on it. PLEASE REVIEW! XD XD XD XD**


End file.
